


the fabric of your flesh

by jurassicqueer (gaybirdkid)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, i cant believe im the first work in this tag i fucking hate this, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybirdkid/pseuds/jurassicqueer
Summary: “Can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Kisame rumbles into his ear, the vibrations going right through Iruka, and he slams his forehead against the wood of his door. The key finally slips in and he near breaks the doorknob slamming it open, kicking his shoes off as he drags Kisame with him.





	the fabric of your flesh

**Author's Note:**

> blame @blackkatmagic and @mistawolfie on tumblr. i'm always a slut for rare-pairs.
> 
> inspired by @mistawolfie's art of iruka/kisame on tumblr!!  
> https://mistawolfie.tumblr.com/post/180091123289/hey-uh-i-saw-all-of-your-irukakisame-art-and  
> https://mistawolfie.tumblr.com/post/168969091024/you-have-no-idea-how-i-tried-not-to-die-to-kisairu  
> and many others!!!
> 
> the title is from "howl" by florence and the machine

Sharp teeth sink into Iruka’s shoulder and he gasps, cants his head to the side and lets Kisame hold up more of his weight as he goes slack in his grip. There’s a grunt and a hot hand worming its way under his shirt. A heavy body lines up with his and pins him to the wall.

“Gonna make me do all the work?” Kisame mumbles, presses his grin against Iruka’s neck before licking a broad strip up his throat. It’s hard to hold back any noise, even if they’re leaning against the front door of Iruka’s house, so he doesn’t- lets the ragged moan slip out between his lips and feels something hot in his stomach at the look in Kisame’s eyes.

“Jacket pocket-” Iruka hisses, slipping a hand into Kisame’s short hair and tugging him down to get that damned tongue in his mouth. He keeps his hold soft, knows even when they’ve both had a few drinks Kisame likes to be rough sometimes, bite hard, but doesn’t like others to do the same. His other hand drops to the front of Kisame’s pants and presses against the hot bulge there, feels his stomach drop down to his feet.  _ Fuck,  _ Kisame is so-

_ “Hot-” _ Iruka groans, drinking up the muffled noises straight from the taller man’s mouth. His hips jerk into Iruka’s hand and he presses down with the heel of his palm, encouraging it, when Kisame drags himself free and squeezes Iruka’s waist. Despite the flush to his cheeks, the heady look in his eyes, Kisame has a self-satisfied look on his face as he dangles Iruka’s house keys in front of his face.

Iruka snatches them from his fingers and rolls the few inches to get to the lock of his front door. It takes him far too long to fumble the right key to the front, Kisame plastered to his back and smoothing his big hands up and down the sides of Iruka’s thighs. 

“Can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Kisame rumbles into his ear, the vibrations going right through Iruka, and he slams his forehead against the wood of his door. The key finally slips in and he near breaks the doorknob slamming it open, kicking his shoes off as he drags Kisame with him.

“Bedroom-” Iruka demands, yanking his flak jacket off, and yelps when big hands catch him around the waist and swing him up. He gets a faceful of smooth skin and a graceful back, scars crisscrossing the skin just above Kisame’s ass, and glances up to see the other man’s pants and undergarments dropped just inside the front door. It’s hardly an uncomfortable perch, slung over Kisame’s meaty shoulder, and he takes the moment to half-drunkenly admire the bunch of muscles in Kisame’s ass and thighs.

Iruka’s bedroom is only a few strides from the front door. Kisame knocks the door ajar and drops Iruka onto his bed, quickly tugging his pants off and following after to straddle his splayed thighs, and- and Kisame looks so  _ good,  _ his skin glowing in the light of the moon, his eyes hooded and heavy as they look down on Iruka. It’s suddenly a lot harder to breathe than it was just a minute ago and Iruka struggles out of his shirt with all the grace of a horny drunk.

Kisame’s hands fall on either side of Iruka’s head and he leans over him, boxing him in, and it’s not the first time Iruka’s been made painfully aware of how much smaller he is than Kisame but it still hits him like a punch in the gut every time. His broad shoulders twist over him and Iruka drops his hands to the thick thighs around his waist, presses his thumbs into the dense muscle there, rocks his hips upwards into the weight that pins him down so deliciously.

“Lube?” Kisame asks, a glint like mischief in his eyes as Iruka strains under him, and the smaller man huffs before throwing his arm back and scrabbling under his pillow. He comes up with the half-empty container and flushes at the considering look Kisame gives him. He had left the lube under his pillow from opening himself up just last night, thinking about the way Kisame’s stomach flexes and tenses as he works through katas with his massive sword, but Kisame doesn’t need to know that.

Big fingers catch his and they fumble through opening the tube together, squeezing a copious amount onto both of their hands, and Kisame drags Iruka’s between his legs and behind him. It’s a heady feeling, seeing his arm disappear between those beefy thighs and coming face first with Kisame’s big dick. Iruka blurrily realizes he wants to get his mouth around it more than he’s wanted to do anything else and urges Kisame forward with a hand to the back of his thigh, a handful of the flesh just below the jut of his ass cheek.

For once Kisame goes willingly, eyes fluttering shut as his and Iruka’s slick fingers slide up the cleft of his ass. His knees shuffle across the sheets and he settles with his knees bracing Iruka’s ribcage. He doesn’t see it coming- Iruka takes advantage of his distraction as he rubs a finger against his hole, relaxes his jaw and tongues the head of his dick. There’s a swear and a jerk of Kisame’s hips, his heavy cock slipping further into Iruka’s mouth, and he glances up through his eyelashes to see Kisame staring raptly down at him.

It’s salty and thick in Iruka’s mouth. There’s a sweat and musk to it- a long day of work, no shower after sparring- but Iruka can’t get enough, presses Kisame forward so he can hollow his cheeks around the girth and swallow it down. Kisame grunts and twists a hand in the sheets next to Iruka’s head, his teeth pressing dangerously hard into his lip, and Iruka can’t pull his eyes from his expression even as they water. The stretch, the press of Kisame’s head in his mouth is the best thing he’s felt in a long time- and he swallows around it, urging Kisame deeper, tonguing along the vein that runs up the underside of it.

“Iru _ ka-”  _ Kisame hisses, voice hitching as Iruka deepthroats him. Iruka looks innocently up through his lashes again, blinks away the tears that catch, and watches the way Kisame’s gaze immediately falls to his stretched mouth and darkens. His digs his teeth deeper into his lip and groans long and low.

Half-remembering the hand tucked under Kisame, Iruka presses up and sinks a finger into him, relishing in the twist and moan that gets. It takes a moment of focus to get into a rhythm and then Iruka bobs his head forward as he moves his finger, closes his eyes around the delightful slide of Kisame’s dick down his throat. He needs another second to get the rest of his hand to work and then bears into Kisame with another finger, swallowing reflexively at the clench around his knuckles.

Iruka could come just like this, he decides- scissoring his fingers in Kisame, letting the bigger man fuck into his throat in a way that he knows is going to wreck his voice. His dick is so hard, so hot and needy it’s almost painful, but the sounds and clench of Kisame around his fingers and the weight on his tongue is enough.

He twists and presses down inside Kisame and hears the choked off noise that means he’s found his prostate- Kisame’s hips jolt forward and Iruka near gags around his cock, swallowing desperately and closing his eyes against the tears that overflow. He doesn’t let up, though, rolling his wrist and rubbing against the bundle of nerves, breathing through his nose even as it presses up against Kisame’s abdomen. His cock is a long, hot line down his throat, and every cry and swear Iruka pulls out of the other man is a stroke of lightning right to his groin.

“Iru- _ Iruka- _ ” Kisame gasps, cupping his face in a big hand and pressing him down to the bed. He pulls away and Iruka damn near whines as he slides out of his mouth, licking his slick lips for the smear of saliva and precome coating his mouth and chin. He smiles sweetly up at Kisame even as he slips a third finger into him and spreads them apart, watches Kisame’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth drop open. There’s a smear of blood across his lower lip that he wants to lick away.

“So pretty-” Iruka mumbles, his voice wrecked and hoarse, crooking his fingers forward and sucking in a breath as the hot muscle around them clenches tight. Kisame flushes high on his cheeks and rolls his hips down, drags his big hands across Iruka’s chest until one can drop to loosely circle the base of his throat. The feeling of the weight sends shivers down Iruka’s spine.

“Just  _ fuck _ me already,” Kisame groans, working his hips in a circle on Iruka’s fingers, and for a single moment he considers telling Kisame no- telling him that he’s going to finish on Iruka’s face, half-dressed and fucking his fingers, but a look at Kisame’s trembling thighs is enough to change his mind. Kisame wants to get fucked, so Iruka’s going to fuck him until he’s satisfied.

“A condom-” Iruka starts to say, but Kisame growls and drops his still slick hand to wrap around Iruka’s dick. It’s a near painful bolt of pleasure and Iruka grits his teeth, breathes through his nose as those long fingers work up and down his length. They’re delightfully wet and calloused.

“Like this,” Kisame says, already shifting back and directing Iruka’s head- the lube that ran down Kisame’s cleft makes it an easy slide across his skin, and Iruka digs his fingers into Kisame’s thighs and holds on for dear life. He doesn’t waste time but leans back once Iruka’s cock catches on his hole. It’s a slow, hot slide, Kisame pressing down in one movement until he settles snug on Iruka’s waist.

“Hold-  _ still-”  _ Iruka pants, hands flexing around Kisame’s hips now, trying to keep from rocking up into the intoxicating heat. Kisame clenches down on him and rocks his hips in a slow circle, smirking down at Iruka. He presses down with the hand at Iruka’s throat and grunts at the thrust he gets- Iruka squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back, hips stuttering at the pressure.

He turns it into a thrust, braces his feet against the sweat-slick sheets and rocks up into Kisame. There’s a groan and a tightening around him and then Kisame moves with him. He grinds down, one shaking arm holding him up, and exhales in a long moan as Iruka fucks into him and brushes his prostate again. They fall into a rhythm that’s more a rocking into one another than anything else, Iruka grinding his dick into Kisame and rubbing over the sensitive nerves there.

It’s hot and almost desperate, a thirst for one another fueling their grasping hands, and Iruka lets out a high-pitched whine when Kisame’s heavy hand slides up to bear down on his throat on the next thrust. He can hardly breathe through the heat around his cock, the pressure over his hips and holding him down, the hand around his throat and cutting of his air supply. He forces his eyes open and sees Kisame staring down at him with frightening intensity, his eyes somehow both hot and fond.

Iruka huffs a laugh and smiles up at him, flexing his abdomen and driving up in a sharp push that punches a low noise out of Kisame. He closes his hand around his thick length and rubs his thumb under the head, feels the way Kisame’s movement stutters and knows he’s close.

“C’mon, baby-” He gasps, can’t tear his eyes from the way Kisame flushes furiously at the name. Kisame presses his other hand down onto the bed beside his head to lean forward and work himself harder on Iruka’s length. Iruka twists his wrist, drags his palm down the underside of Kisame’s cock and feels him tighten- his hips jerk and Kisame lets out a strangled moan and hunches over him, grinding down desperately.

Iruka thrusts up into him once, twice- feels the heat of come splatter his hand, stomach and Kisame clench tightly down onto him and then he’s coming too, vision whiting out. He rides the orgasm as long as he can, eyes screwing shut and mouth falling open as he rolls his hips up into Kisame, his voice hoarse around the other man’s name.

When his vision is clear and he can feel his limbs again, Iruka runs a hand up Kisame’s back, drags his palm down and traces the lines of muscle there. Iruka’s still inside of him and shifts his hips as he rolls to slide out as gently as possible. Kisame tumbles off of him and onto the bed with a grunt, immediately wiggling a hand under Iruka’s side and tugging him closer.

Iruka fits neatly under his chin and curls against his chest, sighing as their legs tangle and the line of Kisame presses up against him. He knows they’ll shift and move in the night- somehow he always ends up spooning the taller man, but he likes this for now. He likes the feeling of Kisame’s big hand splayed across his lower back, the steady heartbeat against his skin.

“You’re alright?” He asks. He rubs his thumb along the defined line of Kisame’s collarbone, feels a notch where it had broken and healed over.

“Don’t you worry, princess.” Kisame laughs. “You didn’t hurt me.” Iruka flicks him lightly on his scarred pectoral and scowls, pulls back until Kisame’s hold stops him.

“I’m not the princess,  _ baby.”  _ He says, watches Kisame’s skin flush a pretty blue-violet with interest. He can probably make Kisame come a few more times before he tires himself out. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @gaybirdkid........as advertised.
> 
> i.......am so sorry, mom.


End file.
